bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Polk
is the projectionist for Joey Drew Studios and a secondary character first appearing in Chapter 2 and 3 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. A suspicious man who has an uncanny ability to notice trouble, his eventual fate is becoming yet another victim of the studio's strange happenings. Personality Fitting his job as a projectionist, Norman tended to seek out dark places and avoid drawing attention to himself. Because of this role as an outside observer, he was able to notice some of the strange behavior shown off by his colleagues. Sammy Lawrence once called him "very bright". However, his ability to sneak around undetected led to his eventual downfall. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Norman's audio log can be found inside the projection booth in the recording studio. Norman notes down the strange behavior that Sammy appeared to do almost every recording session. While up in the projector booth and watching the band perform in the recording studio, Sammy would arrive and tell them all to stop and leave. Norman notices that Sammy would turn on the projector, rush back downstairs and then disappear for a long time. Finding Sammy's actions to be the start of a problem, Normal ponders whether or not to speak to Joey about it. He thinks better of it, finding his employer's own actions of late to be just as strange. Norman's recording is designed to give hints on how to solve the music puzzle. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Norman becomes a physical presence in Chapter 3, having become an ink monster named the Projectionist. First seen walking around Level 11, Norman has lost his human personality and has been reduced to a skulking shape who becomes aggressive if anyone passes in front of the light coming from his projector. He must be confronted on Level 14 in a miniature maze, where numerous projectors play clips of the Bendy episode "Tombstone Picnic" onto the walls. On the same Level, Henry can find another audio log from Norman, just outside the maze entrance. Norman remarks that he naturally prefers dark spaces and notes how his fellow staff members find this to be strange. He likes the advantage it gives him on being able to see things that no-one else will, especially since they will never know he was there. Quotes center |-|Chapter 3 = }} Trivia * During the Hot Topic Q&A on Twitter, when asked if Norman is behind the pipe organ in Chapter 2, Sammy replied that he didn't know what they meant and simply said that Norman was always bright."The organ... I don't know what you mean. Although Norman, our projectionist.. he was always very bright.." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. This ended up being foreshadowing for Norman's eventual appearance as The Projectionist. * There are several errors and missing lines from Norman's transcript that don't match his audio in Chapter 2: ** In the Game Jolt version of Chapter 2, the first lines lack the space from after the comma from the word "happens". It was later fixed upon release on Steam. ** While Norman says projection booth, the in-game transcript says projector booth. ** After saying "But Sammy" from the third line, the words "oh no" are missing from the transcript. After that, while the lines say "he doesn't", Norman says "he don't" in a southern manner of speaking. ** Norman's words "I really do" are missing at the end of his words "I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this". ** From the last line, Norman says "I got half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew ...", the word "got" Norman's transcript is "have" instead. Gallery Voice_of_Norman_Polk.png|Norman's transcript from Chapter 2's previous update. Note that the first lines lack the space from after the comma from the word "happens". NormanChapter3.jpg|Norman's transcript from Chapter 3. References ru:Норман Полк Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males